Hey, Natsu!
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: My first songfic. Hey, Stephen by Taylor Swift, altered to fit the NaLu situation. Natsu X Lucy ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Hey, Stephen; they belong to their rightful owners.**

*I have **"ALTERED"** a part of Taylor Swift's work to fit the NaLu situation. I hope I don't offend anyone by doing this.*

* * *

"**Hey, Natsu!"**

Hey _**Natsu**_ I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a _**fire**_ in you

As we walked we were talking

I didn't say half the things I wanted to

* * *

"Hey, Natsu."

He cocked his head to the side and glanced at her. Their eyes locked for a second or two.

'_Darn, why does he have to look so cute with that innocent look on his face?' _

"Luce?" He called out, concern evident in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Uhm, no. Everything's just fine! I-I just wanna thank you for saving me back there." She smiled, deliberately trying to hide the blush creeping on her face.

He smiled that toothy grin of his.

"Nah! It was no biggie." Then, without a warning, he threw his arm over her shoulder. Lucy tried her best to focus on other things. She profusely thanked the heavens when they finally reached her apartment.

She turned around, coming face-to-face to those warm orbs. Yes, they're black but if you look closely there seemed to be an invisible fire inside of them.

"Bye. And thanks for walking me home."

"Bye." Then he kissed her lightly on the cheeks.

* * *

Of all the _**times I've been kicked out**_ your window

_**I'm still**_ the one _**barging in**_ even when it's _**closed**_

Hey _**Lucy**_, _**girl**_, you might have me believing

I don't always have to be alone

* * *

"Ow, Luce! Why'd you have to do that?" He said while massaging his somehow swelling cheek. Lucy tried to kick him out again but fortunately, he managed to hold on the windowsill.

"Because you NEVER learn! How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging in MY house? And PLEASE use the ***damn door!" By this time he's already inside the room.

"Nah, I like the window much more." He shrugged and threw flung himself on the bed-LUCY's bed-but the blonde didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she just didn't care anymore.

"Tell me again, how you manage to open it when I ALWAYS lock it anyway?"

He was lying face-down but turned his head to the side and brought one finger to his lips. "Shh. It's a secret, Luce."

Then-like a pancake-he flipped over and pulled her into the covers with him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Just sleep already. And stop bombarding me with questions." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I will if you'll answer the question that's been hanging above my head for a while now."

He opened one eye. "What is it?"

"Why do you always sleep in my bed?"

It took him some time to answer that Lucy almost thought he had already fallen asleep.

"Because," He let out a breath. "I don't wanna feel alone."

She was taken aback. "But Happy is with you."

"Yeah, but he can't offer the kind of company that you do."

She nodded in understanding and with that, she let sleep take over her.

* * *

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmmm I can't help myself

Hey _**Natsu**_ I've been holding back this feeling

So I've got some things to say to you

I've seen it all, so I thought

But I've never seen nobody _**burn**_ the way you do

* * *

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night feeling unusually warm. She glanced at the boy next to her who was radiating the heat.

'_He's sound asleep,'_ She ran her fingers through his hair. _'Like a peaceful little cherub.'_

She leaned close to him. She could feel his heart's steady beating. He snored. Lucy giggled.

'_Who would have thought that this adorable _**(according to us)**_ creature could burn down an entire village in a blink of an eye?'_

She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. Shocked by her own actions, she turned her back on him again and blushed furiously.

* * *

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change

Hey _**Lucy**_ why are people always leaving?

I think you and I should stay the same

* * *

"Natsu."

"Mmmm?"

"Natsu, wake up." She began to shake his shoulders but he didn't budge.

"Natsu," She said it sternly but still got no reaction from the dragon slayer. "I mean it."

"Natsu . . ." her voice was threatening.

"I'm up!" He hopped off the bed to take a shower. He was just a few steps away when he hastily turned around. "You know what, Luce? I love the way you say my name. Just . . . stay the same, okay?"

With that, he left her sitting on the bed with eyes wide in surprise.

"Natsu . . ."

* * *

They're dimming the streetlights, you're perfect for me

Why aren't you here tonight?

I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out

And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

* * *

Lucy is seen on her desk writing, stopping every now and then to glance at the clock. _'11:21' _it read. She tapped her foot impatiently, unaware that the pen on her hand was doing the same thing. She was getting worried by the minute._ 'It's too dangerous to be out there on this time of the night,'_ she thought. _'even for a mage of his calibre.'_

She was about to go after him when she heard a distinct rustling in the bushes. After a minute, she felt strong arm wrap around her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and smell his scent in the air.

'_Typical Natsu'_ she thought as she playfully punched his arm.

"That's what you get for making me worry." She sounded angry but when she turned around to meet his gaze, all he can see is love, concern and happiness. Yes, love. They know they both feel it but they don't admit it; at the same time, it's not denied. It's just unspoken between them.

He pulled her in. Bathed in the moonlight, knowing that they're with each other is more than enough.

* * *

Hey _**Natsu**_, I could give you fifty reasons

Why I should be the one you choose

_**That Lisanna-girl**_, well, _**she's**_ beautiful

But would _**she**_ write a _**book**_ for you?

* * *

She ran her fingers along the spine of the book. She finally finished it. She looked at the cover proudly. It was the second book she wrote. She glanced around the vicinity, searching for that face she always longed to see. Her gaze swept an ocean of people before she found the subject of her mission.

By some miracle, he wasn't fighting with an ice mage but was talking to a certain silver-haired girl. Laughter and smiles were exchanged as her own slowly faded. They seemed to be enjoying themselves without her. That fact alone swung a terrible blow to her heart. She was bleeding inwardly. Turning around, she was ready to make an escape.

"Hey Luce, come over here! Lisanna's jokes are really funny."

'_That's it. That's the last straw'_ she thought as she dashed out of the guild not caring if she left behind the book. Right now, all she wanted to do is cry.

* * *

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel

Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so

Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you

Can't help it if there's no one else

Mmmm I can't help myself

* * *

Natsu stood rooted to his spot when she saw Lucy cry. _He_ made her _cry_. It was unforgivable. He felt something tug at his heart when he saw Lisanna pick up a pink book. Yes, the same color as his hair.

"Lucy must have dropped this when she ran out of the guild." She said as she turned its pages. "Seems like she wrote a book about you, Natsu. You're very lucky for having her, you know. Not even I can write with such flair."

She put the book on his hand. "What are you waiting for, you big dork? Go after her. She must have been jealous when she saw us together."

With that, Natsu left with a puff of smoke trailing behind.

* * *

He found her leaning down the edge of the river, her hair loose. He immediately sprang to action and withdrew her from the riverbank. "Are you crazy? Wanting to drown yourself in the river? This is serious, Lucy!"

If she wasn't feeling so upset, she would have burst into laughter by now. "Who said I was trying to kill myself?"

"You're not?" He was puzzled.

"Of course not. What made you think that I would?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I thought . . ." he trailed off when he saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Hey, hey! Don't cry." He panicked when he saw a droplet about to fall.

"It's okay, silly. I'm just happy to know that you care for me." She managed to smile.

Seconds felt like years when they are just staring at each other's eyes. It's like everything else in the world stopped moving. All they can hear is the pounding of their own hearts.

Just then, he took a big step. Leaning towards her, he closed the gap between them. _'She tastes like strawberries and vanilla.'_ He made a mental note as he made butterflies flutter in her stomach. It felt like she was flying with the sun smiling down on her and the cool wind embracing her. Then he finally pulled away. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" He looked at her like she just lost her marbles. "I couldn't help myself."

He smiled as he claimed her lips once again

"But, Lisanna . . ."

" . . . is my _friend._"

"Really?" He nodded then gathered her into his arms.

"You know dear, I'm really thankful you wrote that book. Because if you didn't, maybe we're not like this."

"Yeah. But I dropped it." He waved the pink book in front of her face.

"Looking for this?"

"Hey, give it back!"

"No. You wrote it for me right? So it's mine"

"Don't read it!"

He did the exact opposite. "_'Summer'_ . . . For the past years, I have grown a certain liking to the word. Maybe because we get to be at the beach. That or the fact that _'Natsu'_ and _'Summer'_ are synonymous."

"Stop!"

"Okay." He bent his neck and kissed her once again. "Mmmm. I can't help myself."

* * *

_**There you have it, another one-shot! Hope it's good enough.**_

_**~cLEaTHE~**_


End file.
